Control of Body and Soul
by evilfrog1
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja who had nothing least of all control. Till the breaking of a seal in which he recieves love, kindness, and happiness but who said it was his seal that broke. NarutoX four girls may contain some sour juice later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Hinata Hyuuga stood in the middle of an arena breathing hard with blood leaking from between her lips. She was in the prelims to the finals of the Chunin exams fighting her cousin. Looking up at her cousin Neji she could see the look of smugness on his face.

"Give up now Hinata-sama. There is no way you can win. You are a failure to not only the main branch but to the name Hyuuga. There is no way you can win now no matter what happens." he said with the corner of his lip slightly turned up.

Hinata bowed her head at that. "I…I give." she started before a voice wrung out to the arena.

"Don't give up Hinata. No matter what he says there is always a way. I believe in you now kick his ass." screamed a blond haired boy from the walkway above.

Hinata looked over Neji to see the blond. It was Naruto-kun the one person she loved above all others but was to shy and scared of rejection to tell. When she realized who it was that spoke she stood straighter and nodded up to the boy. She then turned her eyes to her cousin. "I will never give up Neji. I will fight till the end." she said dropping back in to a basic Juuken stance.

Neji's lip fell back down from its slight smile into his usual unhappy look. He turned to the proctor and spoke. "From this point on I will be aiming to kill."

"That is your choice kid there is no rule against it. Just make sure if I call it you stop." said the man.

Neji turned to his cousin. "If you do not surrender now I will kill you Hinata-sama."

She made no move to give up. Neji dropped into the Juuken stance and after a moment started to rush towards her. Hinata seeing him coming changed her stance slightly into a more defensive stance. Neji was nearly to her when he stopped.

"I have just realized something Hinata-sama." he said turning his back to her showing her true disrespect as an opponent.

He pointed up at Naruto. "He is important to you."

"What… What do you mean Neji?" she said nervous.

Neji turned back to her smiling then spoke making sure everyone heard him in the arena. "The blond idiot is important to you. I noticed that when others even your sensei and team members told you to go for it you were the same but the second the idiot talked you grew a backbone. It makes me wonder what would happen if I just let you live and meet him in the finals and were to kill him in a match with you watching."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Hyuuga compound sat Hiashi Hyuuga clan head, father, and avid tea cup collector. He sat in his private room dusting a new cup he had just received when his left wrist started to burn. Scratching the spot he continued on but, still the burn got worse till he could take no more. Grabbing the cloth covering it he pulled it up then gasped. There was a seal were he was scratching it looked like a shinning sun except that it was getting darker. He shot straight up causing the cup to fall from his hand and smash on the floor.

"The seal is breaking. I hope she is near by and that it will hold on for a little while longer." he said.

He called out telling his daughter in the next room to continue what she was doing that he would be back shortly. After receiving an acknowledgement he bit his thumb and rubbed it on the seal on his wrist then like magic he was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata gasped at what her cousin had just said. He was thinking of killing Naruto-kun that to her was worse then anything.

Neji smiled at the look on her face. "So he is important to you Hinata-sama. That will make it even better when I kill him and place his body at your feet."

At those words there was a scream. Everyone looked down to the girl in the arena with shock. She was grabbing her head and thrashing about. After a second she threw her head back letting out an even louder scream. That was when everyone in the room saw the black sun on her forehead.

"What is happening to Hinata?" called out Naruto.

Many others around were asking the same question but no one seemed to have an answer till someone spoke up. "It is breaking lose from the seal."

Every one turned to see Hiashi Hyuuga standing behind Naruto. He was looking down at his daughter with a sad look on that few if any at all had every seen grace the face of the man.

"What do you mean seal?" said Naruto scratching his stomach.

"It is the seal that holds back the emotion." he said shaking his head.

People started to ask what it was when Hiashi called out to the old Hokage. "You need to stop the match Hokage-sama."

The Hokage looked up at the man and shook his head. "There is no way neither one has given up or is unable to continue so the match must continue."

Everyone looked down to see Hinata on the ground holding her head. Then she looked up and spoke. "Seal failure the sun falls."

Everyone looked confused except for Hiashi who looked down at the now black sun seal on his wrist as it disappeared. He looked out on to the field to see Hinata's head back down. "Neji you need to forfeit the match now." called Hiashi.

Neji looked up at the clan head and shook his head. "So a seal failed on her so what. I can still beat her." he said.

Hiashi looked at the young branch member about to reply when laughter rang out in the arena. Everyone looked around to look for the source of the laughter till they reached the kneeling girl. The girl then stood and stretched showing something that scared them all. Hinata Hyuuga was smiling but that is not what scared them it was the fact that her face now had three black marks on each cheek and that you could see all her teeth.

The girl then spoke in a voice that everyone knew was far too confident to be Hinata Hyuuga's. "God it feels so good to let it all out and to be the real me." she said making a quick twirl.

That is when a voice called out. "Hinata are you ok?" said Naruto.

Hinata's whole body stiffened and spun around. When her eye's meet Naruto's she smiled in a way that would make a clown scream mercy. After a moment of just smiling up at the blond she started to walk towards him which also happened to be in the direction Neji was.

As she got closer to Neji he dropped down into a defensive stance. Hinata just kept walking normally as if she was taking an evening walk till she reached Neji when he struck out in an attempt to hit her only to have his two fingers caught.

Everyone was shock by not only the fact that she had stopped him by grabbing his fingers but by the fact that the whole time she had eye's only for Naruto and that there were no vein's on her temples. Hinata then looked down to the boy in front of her with a frown on her face. "Get out of my way or die." she said throwing his arm back knocking him back two feet.

Hinata started to walk towards Naruto again smiling. As she reached Neji again he was back in his stance but was moving to the left out of Hinata's way. When she final passed him he attacked again this time going in with a barrage at lightning fast speed. What happened next would be talked about for years to come. Hinata Hyuuga just kept walking and as she did so her body moved just enough to dodge every blow Neji was going for. She seemed to not even notice the boy behind attacking her but only the blond boy in front of her on the walkway.

When she was right in front of the walkway she stopped moving and that's when it happened. Neji made for one more hit going for the side of her neck with his left hand when he was stopped. Looking to the hand he saw that it was caught by another hand.

The world seemed to slow down as Hinata turned her head to look at her cousin with a look that would have made the first Hokage wilt. "I told you to stay out of my way." she said this at the same time she twisted her hand. With a resounding crack nearly the whole arena flinch as Neji's wrist was shattered. Hinata then spun around delivering a spinning heel kick to Neji's right arm giving another cracking noise to the whole arena as his right elbow was broken making it stick out oddly.

Hinata landed looking back up at the blond and smiled. She bent at the knee then jumped up to the railing. When she landed she was face to face with Naruto Uzumaki. She reached her and touched his similarly whiskered face then leaned over the railing bringing there faces closer.

Naruto stared at the girl in front of him as she got closer. He could see her beauty and confidence with each centimeter she got moved closer. From the moment they had locked eyes he had not been able to look away. It was like his very power and soul refused to allow him to stop looking. While he was watching he had seen the marks on her cheeks much like his own except hers were thinner. Swimming up through his thinking he noticed that she had stopped just a mere two or three inches from his lips. "Do you feel it?" she asked him.

Blinking his eyes at her he spoke. "Feel what?" he asked confused.

She smiled as she stroked his cheeks. "The call for you and me to be with one another I have heard it all my life but none as strong as the first time we meet except right now. It's like a force it calls me to you. Do you really not feel it?" she asked.

Naruto stood there quietly till he felt a pulling in his stomach towards Hinata. His eyes widened as he looked into the lavender eyes of the Hyuuga girl. "It's like a pulling." he said in shock.

Hinata's smile widened. "Yes that's it." she said moving closer.

Naruto felt the tips of her lips when he was pulled back. Looking back he saw Hinata's father holding onto his jacket. When he saw the man he felt angry for him interrupting the moment with Hinata. "What?" said Naruto in a very angry voice.

Hiashi Hyuuga was shocked at what he saw. The boy he held by his jacket at the moment was looking at him with what he could only describe as hate. The boy's eyes were red and held slits for pupils. Hiashi then looked to his daughter to see the anger on her face as well. "Hinata needs to finish her match before anything like that." he said trying to bid time to talk to the boy alone and him together with his daughter.

Hinata stared at her father for a second then looked back down into Naruto's now red eyes. She smiled to show that her teeth had sharpened. She reached her hand out once more and touched Naruto's cheek. "I will win this match for you and make Neji pay for what he said." she said smiling as Naruto nodded.

Hinata back flipped off the walkway and landed right in front of Neji. She looked him over smiling he seemed to have used the time she was talking to Naruto to heal his left wrist some and to also place his right arm in a sling. "You are a very smart boy Neji. You understand the need and true power of being a Hyuuga makes healing jutsu easier for us." she said clapping.

Neji looked at her as he rolled his left wrist. "Even like this I am better then you. What happened was that I got to cocky and you used it. It will not make that mistake twice." he said with a hate filled Byakugan stare.

Hinata smiled and put her hands behind her back. "I could beat you like this with no hands at all and with out the Byakugan." she said.

Neji snickered at that. "Use your hands I do not care because all I am going to do is knock you out then later I will kill your lover boy."

The arena grew deathly quiet as the room was filled with an ominous wind then there was laughter. Hinata was laughing again during the match and smiling at Neji as well. "I let you get away with it the first time because you set me free from the seal. I decided that my Naruto wouldn't care for the mercy I showed you for my release. You see all I was going to do was embarrasses you in front of these people for what you said." she said smiling.

Then a dark look came over the Hyuuga heir. "For saying it again I am going to destroy you."

Neji frowned at her. "I would love to see you try you worthless woman not even the idiot could love."

When that was said there was an explosive force of chakra coming from not Hinata but Naruto. Neji looked up to the walkway to see the boy with so much chakra running through him that it was making a red vortex around him. As he stared at him he saw a line of the red chakra run from him to Hinata. "Procter that boy is feeding her chakra."

"No he is not." said two people at once.

Hiashi was the first and the second was the third Hokage both looking from the boy to the girl. "Yes he is. I can see him doing it." said Neji.

Hiashi spoke up first. "Look at the boy then to Hinata."

Neji looked up at the boy he nicknamed idiot to see him moving away from the other teams and he seemed to be fighting it. He then looked to Hinata to see her light blue chakra seeming to pulling and moving the red chakra around her. "She's pulling it to her and controlling it." said the third Hokage.

"Kakashi what is she pulling and controlling from Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi raised his headband then lowered it. "It seems she is taking the chakra and using it to fight."

"Is that legal?" asked Sakura confused.

"She did not ask for it nor did Naruto willingly give it. It would be like the guy Sasuke fought she is able to siphon it from Naruto." Kakashi stated to the group.

"I have never seen chakra that color before. In the academy they say it is always blue." said Kiba to the arena.

Many of the jonin from Konoha flinched at that but the answer then came from someone few had ever heard speak. "Maybe it is a new type of bloodline or even an old one that has little known about it or was forgotten. It is not unheard of for something like this to happen." said Shino Aburame.

Kiba nodded at his teammate believing him to be correct. "That is most likely true no one does know who Naruto's parents are so that might be right."

As this was being said Naruto was in the middle of the unused part of the walkway looking down at his body then to the Hyuuga girl battling in the ring. 'What is happening? I am not calling on the damn fox's power but its still coming.'

As he stood looking out at the arena he could see where the chakra was going. 'Hinata seems to calling the fox's chakra and even controlling. How can she do this?' he thought confused.

Down in the arena Hinata Hyuuga was changing. Her nails began to grow in length and sharpened, her eye's became a dark glowing purple. After a moment more the red chakra disappeared and arena was quiet.

Neji looked at his main branch cousin with a snicker. "So you got your nails done that will not save you." he said.

That's when all hell broke loose as Neji went flying up in the air. Everyone looked to see Hinata with her leg sticking straight up looking ready to kiss her ankle. She then bent down and shot straight up towards Neji. When she reached him she delivered strike after strike hitting him with punches and Juuken strikes then with untold grace she executed a front flip slamming both her heels into Neji's shoulders. There was a crash as Neji slammed into the ground making a crater a little over three feet deep.

As Hinata landed with what seemed like a bow she walked to the crater with a wide smile on her face. As she reached it she wasted no time in getting in. After a few minutes of moving she resurfaced holding Neji by the throat. As she made it out she walked towards Naruto once again.

Naruto watched as Hinata grew closer to him once more. When she standing looking towards him she smiled and spun Neji so he was facing him. That's when Naruto saw the damage done to him. He was bleeding from his eye, nose and mouth. There was cut, scratches and bruises littering his face and body that he could see do to the now nonexistent shirt. Then he heard Hinata speck. "Say you're sorry." she said in a sing song voice.

Neji looked up at the blond and smiled. "I would rather die."

"Ok." she said still smiling. She then proceeded to place him down on his feet. When he was steady she reached her hands up placing her left on his chin and her right holding the left side of his face.

"Say good night." she said as she push his head to the left then before she was about to yank it right she heard someone call out.

"Please do not kill him Hinata." said Naruto calling out.

Hinata looked up at him frowning. "Why? He said he would kill you and that just can not be accepted." she said getting ready to twist again.

"You and I are better then him Hinata. So please do not kill him for me." he said in a slightly pleading voice.

Hinata stared up at him a moment longer then smiled. "Of course Naruto-kun for you anything." she said this dropping Neji to the ground.

As she moved over to the walk way she stopped and turned back to the proctor. "I suggest you call the match because if I have to spend more time away from my Naruto-kun for him I am going to make sure that ninja is the last career option he has."

The proctor stared at the girl for a moment then turned his head over to the Hokage who gave a nod. "The winner of this match is Hinata Hyuuga."

As the match was getting called Hiashi walked to the Hokage to speak. "Lord Hokage I think it would be wise to allow me to take the two to talk about this and to reveal some choice information. We can set it so someone else is here to pick there spots in the final."

After a moment the wise Hokage nodded then called over Kakashi and Kurenai. When the two reached the old Hokage he spoke. "Hinata and Naruto are going to leave in a moment with Hiashi to discuss some of the new developments. I need you two to pick there numbers for the upcoming finals."

"Hokage-sama I will be picking for Sasuke then leaving right away to check on him and begin our training for the upcoming finals." said Kakashi in a bored tone.

Kurenai looked upset at what he said and spoke up. "It must be so hard to pick a second ball while standing there and if I am not mistaken I believe that two of your students not one made it to the finals. Don't you believe that you should train them both?"

"I believe that out of the two Sasuke has the better shot at actually becoming a Chunin then Naruto who won on a fluke. Plus with the development of him receiving the cursed seal he will need my training more. I will be sure to find a teacher to help Naruto with not only training but the basics." he said turning around never seeing the hardened look from the red eyed woman or the Third.

The Hokage then turned to Kurenai with a saddened look. "If you would be so kind as to draw for him as well I would be grateful."

Kurenai nodded at that slightly confused by the saddened look on the old Hokages face. "Of course Hokage-sama it is no problem."

Naruto watched as Hinata walked up the stairs towards him. She seemed to have this sway that drew him to see nothing but her. As she neared him he felt himself be pushed out of the way to the ground. When he looked up he saw Kiba hugging Hinata. It was the first time Naruto ever felt that he could hate someone. As he pushed him self up from the ground he heard the conversation between the two in front of him.

"Hinata-chan that was amazing. You totally kicked his ass." Kiba said smiling.

"Let go of me Kiba." said Hinata.

Kiba was confused usually she called him Kiba-kun. "Why Hinata I am just showing how happy I am for you?"

Hinata then looked Kiba straight in the eye with her new purple glowing eyes. "No you are not Kiba. I see the way you look at me and right now your hands are not in a place I want them. Now let go."

Kiba looked at Hinata for a moment then smiled and leaned forward towards her. "I think you like me to Hinata-chan your just to nervous to say anything."

Hinata stared at him but made to push him away then she looked behind him and smiled. "I would let me go if I were you." she said.

Kiba just started coming closer that is until he felt a hand grab him by the neck. He tried to look around but could not move. After a second he was thrown into a wall by his unknown aggressor. When he looked to the one who threw him he saw Naruto standing with dark glowing red eyes and long sharp claws much like Hinata's.

Naruto advanced on the wall enclosed Kiba with a look that could freeze water by the mere sight. As Naruto grew ever closer he heard the sounds of barking. When he looked down he saw Akamaru standing in front of Kiba growling at him. Naruto looked down at the dog with many watching believing he was going to force the animal to move when he turned his eyes to the animal's master. "Don't you ever touch again." he said in a scratchy threatening voice.

As Naruto turned away and walked back to Hinata. When he reached her he looked her in the eyes with his now sparkling blue ones. "Are you ok Hinata-chan?"

Hinata smiled wide at Naruto's worry for her. It was kind of funny how he acted even though not moments ago she had taken down someone believed to be the top runner for Chunin for Konoha. "I am fine Naruto-kun." she said.

As the two early teens looked at one another the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard right behind them. The two turned to see Hiashi standing next to them with an expression of 'we need to talk'.

"How may I help you father?" asked Hinata with a scary smile on her face.

Hiashi stared into his daughters eyes for a moment then answered. "I have asked the Hokage if I can take you both back to the compound to discuss some of the current events."

Naruto stared at the man for a moment before looking back to the young woman in front of him. After staring at her for a moment she nodded and smiled. Naruto then turned to the head of the Hyuuga clan and spoke. "What about the next part of the exam?"

Hiashi sighed. "The next part does not happen for a month to give all the participants'

time to rest and do some last minute training. The person you will be fighting will be chosen by number by you or in your case a sensei."

Naruto nodded. "Ok I'll go and tell Kakashi-sensei to make sure to pick for me." he said as he walked away from the two Hyuuga.

"Naruto." said Hiashi calling to the boy.

Naruto stopped and turned to the clan head. "Naruto, Kurenai-san said she would pick for you and Hinata."

Naruto looked confused for a second then shrugged and walked back to the clan head. When he reached them again his hand was snatched up by Hinata who held it like she would or could never let it go. Naruto looked at the slightly younger girl confused till he saw her dazzling smile at the contact they were having at which time he smiled as well.

Hiashi put his hand on both of there shoulders then the three disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After only moments they arrived at the gates of the Hyuuga compound. Naruto looked to the gates with a frown. He remembered when he was younger coming by these gates and getting hit with long poles by the guards. As they crossed the gate Naruto saw a man on each side holding a pole nod towards them but make no other move.

As they entered the main compound Naruto was led through a maze of twisting hallways by Hiashi. After what seemed like a full thirty minutes he stopped at a door that seemed to match all the others. Hiashi opened the sliding paper door beckoned the two into the room.

When the two entered he slide the door closed then walked around a small table and sat the asked the other two to follow. When the two genin were comfortable with Naruto sitting straight and Hinata slightly leaning on him Hiashi spoke. "I have brought you both here to talk about the events that have just taken place. There are things that are going to happen that will be difficult for you to deal with. I just would like to talk to Naruto-san first to let him in on a few thing before we have a talk between the two of us." he finished looking at the angry look on his daughters face.

Hinata looked in to her fathers eyes with untold anger. She was furious that he wanted to talk to her Naruto alone. 'He probably wants to drive him away from me' she thought to her self. "Why do you want to talk to him alone father?" she said trying to keep the anger from her voice.

Hiashi sighed at the question her daughter asked. "I want to explain to Naruto-san something. I will promise you now Hinata that this is not a way for me to push him away." he said to her.

Hinata was about to speck again when she was interrupted by the blond boy next to her. "It is ok Hinata. There is nothing that can scare me away and I want to talk to him and you about this ok. So just give us sometime I promise after I talk to him alone I will go find you and we can talk alone before we have the three of us talk ok?" he said looking into her now purple eye's.

After a second of thinking Hinata smiled and nodded. She stood and proceeded to the door. When she reached it she turned to look at her father. "If you hurt him or try to drive him away before I can talk to him I'll kill you." she said in an angry tone.

She then turned her head to Naruto and smiled. "When you are done you can come to my room so we can talk." she said opening the door then walking out.

As the door shut Naruto say Hiashi put his hand on the table then felt him push chakra into it. After a few seconds a shimmer of blue went up on the walls then disappeared. Hiashi then looked up to Naruto "What you just saw were special privacy seals to make sure no one from the outside can hear into the room or anyone with our clans eyes can see in."

"Oh ok. So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto said.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about Hinata and some of the things you should know about her." said Hiashi.

Naruto looked at the head of the Hyuuga clan confused. "I had some questions about that to with the seal, the way she is acting with me, and how she took the chakra from me."

"I will explain most of that and any other questions you have can wait till the end. Ok?" said Hiashi as Naruto nodded.

"Let me start by asking you a question Naruto. How long have you known Hinata?" the older man asked.

Naruto put on a thinking face then after a full minute spoke. "I think since she started the academy a few months after me."

"Hinata has known you her whole life since the day she was born even some what before that. You see Naruto after the sealing the Hokage did something that I still believe that was not very smart. He decided to tell the village about you and your guest. As you know it did not go well in fact you were attacked minutes after the village was told.

So the Hokage decided that there needed to be protection for you and decided that the Hyuuga clan specifically my wife would be your wet nurse and care giver seeing as she was nearly eight months pregnant with Hinata. So the Hyuuga clan took care of you till you were almost three when the Hokage said that you were to be moved into an orphanage but during that time you were my wife's first baby. For two whole months my wife was with you all day and night. She use to tell me that Hinata only stayed still in her when she was holding you.

When Hinata was born my wife was split between you both seeing as you were in different rooms. Hinata would be crying when her mother left the room and so would you till one day she brought you into Hinata's room to calm her when feeding you. When my wife walked through the door she stopped crying. Confused about why Hinata was so quiet since she was not being held she looked to her to see that all of Hinata's attention was on you. My daughter was barely a few days old but she knew when you were there.

My wife put you in the crib with Hinata and left to find me. When we returned it was to Hinata hugging you to her like you were her bear. From that moment on you slept in the same crib and seemed to never cry again except when hungry." he said looking at the gob smacked boy.

Naruto looked at the head of one of the oldest clans in the village. "I do not remember this. So you are saying for two years I lived here and was Hinata's hug toy." he said perplexed.

"Yes Naruto in fact there was barely a time when you two were apart for those years." said Hiashi.

Naruto thought about what he had just heard from the older clan leader. It did not seem to be a lie so he decided to find out more about this time. "Do you know why they took me from here?"

Hiashi sighed. "The Hokage said that he was receiving complaints and messages from other clans about how the Hyuuga clan was trying to turn you into a weapon or that you would be more into the protection of the clan then the whole village. It was preposterous that we would or even could do that seeing you were brought in on a regular basis for physical and mental evaluations.

The Hokage decided that to make sure nothing could be held on any clan so he put you in a more neutral environment the orphanage. This made Hinata very mad at the Hokage. At one point she even threatened him for taking 'her Naruto-kun' away. She was three at that time and had made it her goal to get you back in the compound with her."

Naruto was shocked he had been taken away from what he heard was a good home with someone to hold him and a girl who seemed to love him like a brother. He had been with a clan of love to be thrown to an orphanage of pain and hate to final being thrown on the street. At this point in time Naruto was madder then he had ever been. He looked up to the older clan head and spoke. "So you just let me go out into the cruel village after being here for.." he started before being interrupted.

"NO. I did not let you go out into that cruel village I was forced to and there is not a day that goes by that I do not hate myself for it. You must understand Naruto that my wife loved you as much as Hinata you were her baby and when they took you away she was ready to kill." he said looking towards a picture on the wall that Naruto could only guess was his wife.

Naruto was a little shocked at the way this man who was known for being calm had shown such anger at the knowledge of the blonds forceful recovery all those years ago. "So is that why Hinata threatened the Hokage for my return she missed her brother figure and saw the hurt in her mothers eyes?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi looked at the blond boy for a minute then laughed. "Naruto think back to the fight between Neji and Hinata. I want you to remember the way she looked at you and how close she got."

Naruto nodded then thought back to less then an hour ago. The way Hinata only saw him more then Neji in the middle of the fight they had. The way she got as close as possible to him when ever she could. Naruto then thought of something she acted the same way he use to with Sakura. "Does Hinata like me sir?" he asked hoping that it was not true.

"No Naruto she does not like you. To say that would be wrong in every way. My daughter is in love with you." he said looking at the boy for a reaction.

Naruto just sat there looking at the clan head. For almost three whole minutes he sat there looking at Hiashi then he spoke. "Why?"

"I do not know why she does. I just know she does. She has for as long as I can remember it is one of the reasons she was sealed." he said.

Naruto looked at the man in anger. "You put a seal on her for loving me? If you wanted her to not anymore you could have told her about the Fox."

"What do you mean?" said the older man.

Naruto looked up into the eye's of the older man in the room with true pain and sadness. "Sir I know that I am not the sharpest kunai in the holster but I know what my life will be like. I read up on containers when I found out I was one. Most are nothing more then weapons for their village or used to breed new bloodlines. Jinchuuriki they are called 'Power of Human Sacrifice' a fitting name really cause that is not what those like me are considered anymore. We are believed to be a shell being controlled by the demon we contain so we are seen as less then human more like a good guard dog or slave.

My dreams sir are to be Hokage as most know but also have a wife and children. When I found out what I was I realized that the chances of me being Hokage are almost zero but to have a family is a absolute zero. Who would love me better yet who could love me?

I know that before I die that I will most likely be in a huge fight against many strong opponents and that I will be forced to sleep with women in hopes that a bloodline will sprout from it even though none of them will care or love me. In fact I have been approached already by a few people.

So sir I know that when I tell your daughter of the true monster which lies within me she will hate me or dislike me like all the others. If this is all sir I will go tell your daughter and leave." said the young man as he got up and walked to the door.

When he reached it Hiashi spoke. "When you are done talking to her please both of you come here so we can talk. Also Naruto no matter what please do not kiss my daughter when you are alone with her. I would like your promise on that since I have heard you never break it."

"Hai you have it." said the younger male before walking out the door thinking that the promise was the easiest he ever made.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After shutting the door Naruto realized something very important. He had no idea where Hinata's room was. Thinking for a moment he turned around to open the door again to ask the clan head where his daughters room was when he felt a tug on the back of his jacket.

Turning around he saw nothing till he heard a light cough that's when he looked down to see girl that looked to be only about four years his junior. "Hi there. Are you lost?" he asked the young girl with his usual smile.

That's when he noticed her eyes. They reminded him of the man he just left's eyes. "Oh you must be Hinata's sister right? She talked about you once in the academy. Your name was…" he said putting a finger to his chin.

"Hanabi." said the girl in a emotionless voice.

"Yes that's it Hinabi. So do you think you can help me out Hinabi-chan?" he asked smiling.

The young girl looked at him for a minute then shook her head. "How does my sister love a idiot like you?" she asked staring him in the face.

Naruto's smile slipped at that. "You will not have to worry about that long Hinabi when I am done talking to your sister she will never want to be near me let alone see me again."

Hanabi then looked at the older boy in front of her and shook her head again. "You do not know my sister well. She loves you more then anyone since our mothers death. You are without a doubt her whole world and there is nothing short of her dying that would stop her from loving you an even then she would fine a way to show you from beyond the grave." said the younger girl.

Naruto looked at her for a moment with a look of slight awe. After a moment he snapped out of it then smiled and spoke. "Can you take me to your sisters room please? I promised to talk to her after I was done with your father and have no knowledge as to how to get there." he said.

The girl turned. "That is why I am here. She told me to escort you to her room." She said heading down the hall Naruto right behind her.

After another episode of the twist turn maze game the young girl stopped in front of a lone door in a small hallway. Hanabi turned to face the older boy then spoke. "Before you go in I would like to thank you for giving me back my sister." she said as she bowed very low.

Naruto was a little shocked but after a moment bowed right back. "I did not give you back your sister Hanabi-san it was an accident during her match with Neji that did it."

The young girl then stood straight. "It does not matter you are the reason why she is back and for that I can not thank you enough." the younger then did something that shocked him she walked up and hugged him around the waist.

After a second she stepped back and blushed. She then took off at high speeds back the way they came. Naruto smiled after the girl then turned to the door. He knocked on the wood for a moment then waited after a second the door flew open and he was dragged into the room.

Naruto was in a whirlwind of movement as he was dragged to the bed in the room. As he fell on it he felt a weight land on his chest. Looking up he saw the incoming lips of Hinata Hyuuga. Thinking quickly he turned his face just in time to feel her lush lips hit his cheek.

He could fell the slightly younger girls confusion at not feeling another pair of lips on hers. Opening her eyes she saw that she made contact with his cheek and moved to change that. She turned her head lightly kissing his cheek in a line towards his lips. As she neared her destination she was pushed back to the edge of her bed.

Looking back confused she saw Naruto sitting up and looking at her. "Hinata we can not do this. You said you want to talk so lets talk."

The look that Hinata gave Naruto was one that could freeze lava. "What did he say to you?" she asked in a angry tone.

Naruto sighed. "He told me that I lived here till I was three and that your mother took care of me for the Hokage." Naruto said till interrupted.

"No she did not." Hinata said in a less angry tone.

Naruto looked at her confused. "That is what you father said."

"You are right that you lived here Naruto-kun. You are wrong about her just taking care of you for the Hokage. My mother offered to do it because she was friends with your mother but after the first two days it did not matter. My mother fell in love with you. You were her baby she called you as such and she spent every moment she could with you till I was born then she spent it with both of us. She did everything to protect you even so far as to kill." Hinata said with a small smile.

Naruto looked at her confused. "What do you mean kill?"

"She told me when I was younger that she would spend the night in the room with us and that in more then one occasion she had to fight people who made it to the room and even kill a few. She was destroyed when she was ordered to give you to Anbu to take to an orphanage." Hinata said with a lone tear sliding down her face.

Naruto sat staring at the girl in front of him when he felt something on his face. Reaching his hand up he touched his cheek and felt water. He was crying for someone he did not remember. He felt a pain in his chest at the loss of someone as close to a parent as he ever had.

After a few moments Naruto wiped his tears away and spoke to the girl in front of him once more. "Your father also said that you think you are in love with me." he said in a emotionless tone.

Hinata looked at him for a moment. "I think nothing of the like. I know I love you." she said staring in to his eyes.

"How can you say you love me? You do not know me. In class you sat away from me and never spoke more then eight words to me at a time. You can not love something you do not know." he said.

Hinata just shook her head and laughed lightly. "I know you better then any being on this planet." she said smiling showing something Naruto ever saw in the girl confidence.

"Fine you think you know me so well then you would not mind answering some questions about me." he said in a slightly angry tone.

"Sure on two condition. That you must know the answers yourself and that if I get them all right you give me a kiss on the lips." she said with a grin.

Naruto sat there on the bed looking at the now whisker faced girl then flashed a smile of his own. "Deal a kiss from me if you can get them all right."

Hinata moved closure to the boy she loved and smiled. "I am ready."

Naruto sat looking at her for a few seconds then asked his first question. "What is my favorite color?" he asked knowing that she was going to get it wrong.

"Your favorite color is blue." she said as if it was common knowledge.

Naruto was shocked by this do to the fact that everyone thought it was orange due to his clothing. "That's right."

"I know it is because you love to stare at the sky on sunny days and you shoes." she said smiling not going in to further answering.

Naruto then started going through different areas of himself. He asked about what his two dreams were which she answered blushing saying she wished to help with both. From there he asked all sorts of questions about himself from who he thought his best friend was to his favorite gift he ever received. Every question asked was given the correct answer with in seconds of being asked. He always kept the questions fair not asking any that no one knew but him. After a full twenty minutes of asking Hinata questions he decide to end the game with the end all question the one only the adults would know.

"So do I win?" said Hinata smiling showing her slightly pointed teeth.

Naruto smiled back. "I only have one more question."

Hinata smiled and nodded showing that she was ready. "Why am I hated by the villagers?" he asked her.

Hinata Hyuuga had not been prepared for him to ask this question. She sat staring at him for almost a full minute before she leaned in and touched his face.

As her hand touched his face he knew he had one. He smiled and spoke to her. "It is ok Hinata if you do not know not many other then adults do. We can still be friends if you…" it was as far as he got before he saw the tears and then came the sad voice from the girl touching him.

"Please do not make me say it. It hurts you so much to hear it from anyone and to see you cry because of something I said would hurt me so much." she said nearly sobbing.

Naruto was confused no one was supposed to know from his age group yet she sound like she did. He decided that he need to know if she knew exactly or if it was something else. "I will not cry just tell me what you think it is." he said touching the hand on his cheek with his own hand.

Hinata Hyuuga sat straighter at this and pulled her hand back to brush away her tears. She stared into the eyes of the one person she loved and spoke. " You are Naruto Uzumaki container of the Kyuubi."

**Ok this is my new story I am working on this is a Naruto Hinata and Oc fic. Maybe one more depending I gave it a bland start I know but it will get better. For those of you who are wondering about my other two fics bang is still in the works while old pain I have not even started the next chapter but hope to soon. Help would be wonder ful for this fic and if anyone would like to team up of at least help with this fic they are more then welcome to. And remember folks reviews help speed up the process.**

**Evilfrog1**


	2. Talks and about Angels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto sat on the bed looking at Hinata like she grew a second head. She knew what he was yet she professed love for him. He was confused beyond anything he had ever been in his life.

After what seemed like years he spoke. "How long have you known?"

Hinata looked in to the blank eyes of the boy she knew to be her one and only. "I have known my whole life and before you tell me I am lying to you I have to say that I have no idea how I know. When I was old enough to go to the library, I was four or five, my mother took me. While we were there she asked me what I wanted her to read to me about and what I said shocked her. I asked her to read about people with demons in them like my Naruto-kun." she said as she blushed at the last sentence.

"She asked me who had told me this and I told her that I always knew and that I need to know more about what you were to help you in later life. I know it sounds far fetched and even like a lie but it is true I swear on my life." she said in a pleading voice.

Naruto just stared into the eyes of the blue haired girl sitting in front of him. "I believe you." he said out of the blue.

Hinata beamed at the blond using a smile that could blind anyone. "So does that mean I win my kiss?" she asked slightly shaking with need of an answer.

Naruto looked up to the girl in front of him shocked. He had just found out that she knew what he was all her life and still loved him yet all she could ask for was a kiss. "Yes you win it." he said still shocked she wanted it still.

Hinata nearly screamed as she leaned forward with her eye's closed waiting for her kiss. She sat there for almost a minute till she opened her eyes and saw Naruto just staring at her. "I thought I won my kiss?" she said sound perplexed to why the boy in front of her was just sitting there looking at her.

Naruto just looked her for a second then spoke. "You did win it. I just never told you when it would be now did I."

Hinata sat there thinking back to their agreement and remembered that they had not said a when just what would happen. She then smiled to him and tackled him. There was a struggle for a few seconds till Hinata won out claiming victory by sitting on his chest.

She looked down on her one and only love and smiled. "Fine then I will just claim my prize." she stated as she leaned forward to capture his lips.

As she reached the half way between them she looked in to his eyes and saw nothing. No love, no hate, just no emotion at all then she heard him speck. "Will you take this from me Hinata? Will you steal something that is mine to give just for a prize? Is the love you have for me only one of force?"

Hinata stopped as she looked into his eyes knowing that she was doing something that will lose him for her. She got up off him and fell to her knees. It was here in this moment when the unsealed Hinata Hyuuga cried for the first time ever.

She cried and wanted nothing more then to die. "I am just like them. I was willing to take something from you. I am as bad as this village." She cried to the heavens.

It was after that being said that she felt warmth surround her. When she looked around she noticed that she was being held by Naruto as he slowly rocked her back and forth. "It is ok Hinata. Please do not say such things that are not true. You are nothing like them. You just want something you have loved for so long and now that it is so close and being denied you had to go for it. It is ok I understand. I promise you a kiss just not now but I will give it."

Hinata held him tighter just went with the rocking motion. After a few minutes they spread apart and stood up. Hinata went for the door so they could see her father when Hinata heard a question that she knew answering would make him think less of her.

"Your father said that you had the seal placed on you for loving me. I find it hard to believe it is just that. Can you tell me why you had it placed on you?" he asked sitting down on the floor.

Hinata walked over from the door and sat down in front of Naruto with a sigh. She looked at her hands then spoke. "I killed four people." she said still looking at her hands.

There was silence for a few second. Hinata let a tear slide down her face know thing with those four words she had lost any chance she had with him. She began to think about what he was going to say about her before he would storm out leaving her there alone. The kunai under her pillow would come in handy after he left to make sure he never saw her again.

"Why?" he asked. She heard the sound of his voice and could pick up no since of anger or hatred from it.

"When I killed for the first time I was five. A man broke into the house and kidnapped me. He made it out of the grounds and was over the wall around the complex before anyone knew he was there. After a few minutes he stopped to check who he got. He had put me in a bag for less resistance and when he opened it I struck out hitting him in the forehead with a strike. He died instantly and after a few moments my father showed up followed by my uncle." she said with a sigh.

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. "That is self defense. I do not see that as really anything wrong but more as protecting."

"That is not what I was talking about as the kill. The man that I killed was the Kumo ambassador…" she started till Naruto interrupted her.

"I know about that incident it is just that I read it was your father who did it and that your uncle took his place." he said confused.

Hinata sighed. "No I killed that man but my father took the fall for it and my uncle took it for him."

"I do not understand then why you think I would hate you?" he asked.

"It is my fault that my uncle is dead that my cousin now wants nothing but to hate the main house." she said a lone tear trailing down her cheek.

Naruto smiled at seeing the tear. He reached his hand out and brushed it away. "If you feel sorry for that then you have nothing to fear. You feel pain for what happened to him but you must also realize that he was doing his duty to protect not only his family but his brother and niece."

Hinata sighed knowing that he was right but felt that when she told him about what happened the next time she killed he would not feel the same.

Naruto sat watching as Hinata prepared herself for the worst. "Do you remember Ami when we were in our second year in the academy? We were only eight I think."

"Yeah they said she moved away to be closer to her grandmother. Why?" Naruto asked before his eyes began to widen.

"I killed Ami and her parents that year." she said with out a hint of emotion.

Naruto just stared at her. He had so many emotions and question streaming through him. The loudest of the thoughts he said out loud.

"Why?" he asked.

Hinata looked into the boys eyes and smiled. "I killed them for what they did on her birthday. I did it because of the pain they made you feel."

Naruto looked into the pale eyes of the girl in front of him and saw something that scared him some. What he saw was a feeling of justice as if she felt that they deserved what they got and that she felt nothing bad for it. Naruto thought back to that day remembering the birthday of Ami.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback**

Naruto stood in front of a home that he had seen many times but had never come near. It was home to Ami, a girl at his school who had invited him to her house to celebrate her eighth birthday. He had never been to or had a birthday party in his life so to him this was a joyful and nerve racking moment.

Ami was one of the most avid bullies in the academy especially towards him during their first year. Then things changed at the beginning of their second she told him she was sorry for it all that she was having a hard time with school and with her family.

Naruto had not believed her at first but through out the year she had been nice. She stopped other kids, gave him food during lunch, and even helped him learn the henge. It had taken him nearly five months but he finally believed her to be truthful.

It had been two days ago that she asked him to come to her party and he had accepted. He now raised his hand and knocked. It was not even twenty second later that the door was opened by a woman who looked like an adult version of Ami.

The woman looked down to see Naruto and smiled. "Hi you must be Naruto. I'm Ami's mother Helta. Please come in and make your self at home. Ami will be down shortly."

Naruto nodded as he moved in past the woman. When he moved past her he never saw the wood rolling pin in her hand as it came down and hit him in the back of the head making him fall into unconsciousness.

Twenty minutes later Naruto woke up with the feeling of water splashed on his face. He looked around and found nothing but darkness. He stopped looking and felt what was going on with him.

He could feel he was sitting in a chair with thick rope making sure his back was straight against it. He tried to move his hands but ever time he did he felt a throbbing pain in the center of his hand and in his forearm. He knew he his arms were not tied down but was scared to find out how he was being held down.

"Hello, is anyone there? This isn't funny." he said out loud.

After a few minutes he saw a door open in front of him blaring light into the room. With in ten seconds something stepped into the light then it moved to allow two more something into the room then the door shut.

All at once the lights in the room turned on and Naruto got to see his capturers. It was Ami in front with her father and mother on either side of her. That's when Naruto knew it was all for nothing. It was a game for Ami the last few months to bring him up just to rip him down.

It was when Naruto looked down in pain that he saw how his arms were not able to move. They were nailed into the arms of the chair. There were three on each side one through each of the hands, through his wrists, and finally through is forearm.

Naruto looked up at the three people in front of him seeing the cold and hate filled look in their eyes. He just stared at them with out crying or screaming for he knew what was next. This was not the first time people had tricked him or hurt him and he knew chances were it would not be the last so he asked the one question that he always asked the people before they brought him pain.

"Why?" he asked.

It was Ami who walked forward and spoke the four words that the people always said. "Because ...you're a monster."

**End Flashback**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night was burned into his memory for all time. He was told by the old man that he had been found behind the academy. The old man to this day refused to tell him all the injuries he had had. When he was able to talk again he had told the old man who had done it but they had never been arrested do to the lack of evidence and for the belief that who ever had done it had used a henge.

Naruto looked over to Hinata. "I was told that no one knew but me the old man and some of the medics and Anbu. How did you find out?" he asked.

Hinata looked at him again and spoke. "I was walking by the girl's room when I heard her laughing about it she had just told her friends that her and her parents had hurt you on her birthday. So I went to the hospital and found a file on you. I skipped through to the last entry and found what they had done to you." she said sounding on verge of tears.

Naruto looked at her in awe as he had never found out the exact extent of his injuries. "H-How bad was it?" he asked her.

Hinata looked into his eye with tears streaming down her face. "It was so bad that the only way that I felt better was when I did the same things to them."

Naruto just stared at her a moment then shook his head. "The only reason I survived it was because of the fox but I have to ask why did you do it?"

Hinata reached her hand out and stroked the side of Naruto's face. She was happy he did not move away from her touch like she thought he would. "I did it for you Naruto-kun. I did it for the revenge I knew you would never take. I did it for the one I love."

Naruto had to admit to himself that it sounded romantic in a crazy way. "Hinata-san they did not deserve…" he started.

"YES THEY DID!" she yelled at him.

"They deserved that and so much more. They needed to know your pain and suffering. I went to the Hokage and told him what I heard and he did nothing but say that I was just defending you, the one I love and that I would do anything just to make you better. So when he did nothing I took it upon myself to do something." she said stopping her crying.

Naruto looked at the girl in front of him. She was someone he remembered always being kind and caring even to those that were mean to her. What had happened to that kind girl? "Do you not feel bad for what you did?"

"No Naruto-kun. Not at all and I doubt I ever will. For you see when my mother was alive I cared for only two things really her and you. Since she died you and my sister are all I care for. You see they hurt what I love so much so I made them hurt the same exact way." she said.

"Hinata it's not right for you to have done that. I am not worth having your personality sealed over." he said.

"But you are Naruto-kun. I would do it again right now to show you. I would do anything to show you what you are to me even cut out my still beating heart slowly and place it in your hands." she said in a confident voice.

"Do not say things like that Hinata for no reason. Come on we should go see your father." he said as he stood and turned to the door.

As he made his way to the door heard the sound of ripping clothe. He turned wondering what had happen to see that Hinata was sitting on her bed with her shirt ripped open and that she was slowly pushing a kunai into her chest.

Naruto ran over and pulled Hinata's hand with the kunai away from her. "Stop it Hinata."

Hinata looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I need to show you that to me you are worth anything." she said nearly sobbing.

Naruto just looked at her as he slowly removed the kunai from her hand. After he had removed it he spoke. "What did the seal do?" he asked her to help answer a question he had and move away from what he just had seen.

Hinata looked at him for a moment then wiped away her tears. "I was given a choice by my father and the Hokage after they found out about what I did to Ami and her parents. I could either be committed to one of the ninja hospitals where I would never see you again or I could have a seal be put on me that would change my personality. These two choices were all I got do to the fact that I am heir to the Hyuuga clan so death was out of the question.

I decided that I would take the seal. The Hokage told me they would bring in the greatest seal master Konoha had and that no one would know about this but a few chosen Anbu, the seal master, the Hokage, and my father.

I do not know if you realized it but I was only sick for two weeks my whole time at the academy and during that time I had the seal placed on me and it was being tweaked to better work. When the seal master arrived it was none other then the sannin Jiraiya. He was very nice the whole time. He spent hours explaining to me and my father what was going to happen.

He said that my mind would take any feeling or emotion I had and amp it up depending on what it was. Things like hate, anger, and love would be shot beyond that of most humans. He told me that my mind worked faster then any he had seen and that it could store and use information above and beyond human capacity. What came with this he said was that I had chakra control above any ninja that has ever lived. That chances were if I could learn to truly use my mind that not only would I be one of the greatest strategists in the world but that I could learn to actually use someone else's chakra in a raw state with the power of my chakra control." she said then stopped taking a deep breath.

Naruto just stared at her for a moment waiting for her to continue. He was confused some by what she said but decided to wait till she was done to ask more questions.

"When he explained to us what he was going to do he told me that he was just flipping my personality around. My feelings of anger and hate would be replaced with caring and kindness. That chance was I would be nearly the opposite of what I am right now. He told my father that I would most likely there would be other side affects such as a lowering of confidence, heightened fears, and that I would be too soft to be a ninja.

When he was done I asked about what would happen to my feelings of love. He told me that they would still be there but that I would most likely be way to shy to follow them.

After all the little questions were asked he began his work. It took him nearly four days to make it just strong enough to last. He explained when he had completed it that it would last for over ten years but warned them that if I got to agitated that it would break so my father got a seal that would warn him when my seal broke and put in safety words so that they knew for a fact that it was gone.

So when Neji said he was going to kill you it started to break the seal. That's why my father appeared so quickly to make sure nothing happened." she finished.

Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment then nodded. "That's why you could control the chakra of the fox. So I should ask why you never told me that you loved me before you were sealed."

"I did though Naruto-kun when you lived here I told you every day ten times a day. When you were taken away my father and the Hokage started to put guards around you in hidden places to keep me and my mother away. I was only allowed to see you when in school and they still had guards around to make sure I never got to close and mother got to see you when you were unconscious in the hospital after beatings." she said.

That's when Naruto thought back a remembered a moment in the hospital when he was five.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback**

Naruto was lying on a bed in the hospital. His eye lids were too heavy for him to lift when he heard a soft humming next to him. It was a melody that he had heard before but could not remember where from. He made to move his hand out to reach for where the humming was coming from when he felt something smooth had touch his hand.

"Don't move baby. Mommy is here don't worry." said a soft female voice.

A small tear was shed from his eyes as the woman began to comfort him with soft whispers and light touches.

That's when Naruto heard the sound of another person, a male, speak. "Hyuuga-sama you are to leave now before the boy is fully awake."

"I know but, he needs me here." she said in a pleading tone.

There was a sigh before the man answered. "You know that if the boy see's you that you will be stripped of the right to be here during these times. So I ask you to please leave."

There was a moment of silence before he felt something smooth and soft touch his cheek. "I understand Anbu-san."

He felt the thing in his hand disappear and the warmth leave him. That's when he began to scream. "MOMMY." he screamed over and over again.

He could hear a sobbing in the room loud enough for him to hear over his screams. He opened his eyes slightly to see the back of a woman with long dark blue.

The woman turned slightly looking back on him. He saw the outline of her face and he knew she was beautiful. He saw her moving out the door when he stopped screaming and only cried.

"I love you my son." he heard her say before the door was closed.

**End Flashback**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He remembered that he had fallen asleep after that and awoke to the old man sitting next to him. Naruto had gone on to tell the old Hokage that he had a dream about his mother being there and that she had said she loved him. The old Hokage had just smiled and told him that maybe she was his angel.

Naruto looked up into the concerned face of Hinata Hyuuga. "Sorry did you say something Hinata?"

"I asked what you were thinking of Naruto-kun." she said sounding worried.

Naruto stared at Hinata for a few moments thinking. She was worried about him for being quiet for a minute yet she had just told him she had kill three people for hurting him.

"I was thinking about something that happened to me when I was younger." he said with a small smile.

He looked over Hinata and noticed that the cut she made in her chest had healed with no marks. He reached his hand out unconsciously wiping the blood away on her chest till he heard a soft moan. Quickly he pulled back his hand only for it to be stopped by another. Looking up to Hinata she saw her hold his hand to her chest.

"It beats for you." she said with a smile.

Naruto then felt her heart beat and smiled. He then did something that even shocked himself. He grabbed Hinata's other hand and placed it over his own heart. They stayed like that feeling as their hearts seemed to fall into the same pattern.

After another few moments Naruto removed his hand and walked to the door once more. When he reached it he turned back to her with a smile. "We can talk about this all later Hinata-chan but we have let your father wait long enough so please put on a shirt. I will wait out side." he said opening the door and stepping into the hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Five minutes later in Hiashi Hyuuga's office.**

Naruto and Hinata sat in font of the desk of Hiashi in quiet waiting for the clan head to come back into the room. When they had entered he had asked them to sit then got up and went into a room of to the side connected to this one. It had been a few minutes and during that time Naruto kept thinking about Hinata and his conversation.

He had never had anyone tell him that they loved him especially enough to do the things she did. What confused him though was why she was like this and if it was who she was or if something had happened that made her like this?

Before he could think further into the problem Hiashi returned to the office holding a scroll. He placed the scroll down then turned to the two young ninja in front of him. "Your mother was always the smarter of the two of us." he said.

Hinata nodded her head knowing it to be true. She smiled thinking back at the many times she had seen it proven in the past.

"When she was dying from giving birth to your sister she told me of a scroll that she had made for you two. She said a time would come when you would need to know everything and that she would be able to explain it better. You should both know that out of respect for your mother in her dying wish I never open it. The only reason I know what is said in this scroll was when Hinata was sealed." he said handing them the scroll.

Hinata reached out and took the scroll. She looked it over for a moment then cracked the seal. After a second she unrolled it and placed it on the table. Inside the scroll was another seal to which Hinata placed blood on then pushed chakra into.

There was a huge burst of smoke from the scroll that made all three of the occupants in the room start to cough. When the smoke began to clear he saw something that made him want to cry. There standing on the table was the angel the one from the room that day who said she was his mother.

Naruto just stared at her as she stepped down from the table and sat in front of Naruto and Hinata. The woman then opened her arms and hugged them both to her. "I have missed you my babies." she said in a sobbing voice.

Naruto was unsure what to do. He stared across the table at Hiashi Hyuuga who was smiling. The woman then pulled back from the two and looked at Hinata. "Hello my beautiful sunshine." she said as she kissed Hinata's forehead.

Naruto saw that Hinata was crying slightly. He then saw the angel turn to him with a big smile and tears falling quickly down her face. "I have missed you so much my baby." she said as she wrapped him in a tight hug crying hard into his shoulder.

When she pulled away she put her left hand on his cheek and her right on Hinata's. "You both are so beautiful and so mature." she said with a smile.

She then turned around and smiled at her husband. She got up and walked to his side of the table. She sat down next to him then leaned in kissing him lightly. "Hello Hiashi-kun."

"Hello Hitomi." he said with a slightly shaken voice.

"I am guessing it is time to tell them?" she asked him to receive a nodded from him.

She then turned back to the two and sighed. "It had to happen eventually that's why I made the scroll with my shadow clone in it. To make sure I was there to help explain to you no matter what. I only have one question really. How did I go?"

Hiashi breathed out then answered. "You died giving birth to your daughter Hinabi."

Hitomi smiled showing no sign of sadness and even looked happy. "I died bring someone to the world it is ok."

Hiashi just smiled knowing those were his wife's last words on the earth. "I think you should talk to them now my love. When you are done you can see Hanabi. How long will this clone last?" he asked wondering also how it survived so long.

Hitomi smiled. "It will last for another hour maybe more. It has lasted this long because the scroll has a seal on it that takes small amounts of natural chakra from the air and surroundings. It is feed to the seal that was holding me making sure to keep this clone charged to the max time."

Hiashi nodded in understanding. Hiashi was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Hiashi stood and walked over to the door sliding it open. There was some whispering then they saw Hiashi nod. He then shut the door and turned to the group of three. "There seems to be a council meeting about what happened at the preliminaries in half an hour. So I will leave the explaining to Hitomi and I have given the order that when Kurenai-san shows that she is to be brought here."

Hiashi then walked up to the clone oh his wife and smiled. The clone stood and embraced her husband then gave him a kiss. Hiashi then took a step back and spoke. "It has been good seeing you my love and I hope you have found peace as you deserve." he said turning and walking to the door then sliding it open and walking through.

He turned again and looked at the slightly teary eyed woman in front of him. "I have never loved any woman as I have loved you and I never shall again." he said having a single tear slide down his face as he closed the door.

There was a moment of silence before the clone of Hitomi turned around with a smile and clapped her hands. "Well I guess we should get started so I can see Hanabi." she said with a smile.

Hitomi walked back to the two near teens and sat down in front of them. She then looked at the two and smiled. "You both have grown up so much since I last saw you."

Hinata looked to the clone of her mother and spoke. "When did you make the scroll?" she asked wondering when her mother had done this.

Hitomi smiled at her daughter. "When you were six I felt that I needed to make sure that no matter what I would be here to tell you what only I can explain."

Hinata nodded in understanding. Hitomi then looked to Naruto to just see me staring at her. She moved her hand out and touch his cheek stroking it lightly. "Did they explain everything to you baby?" she asked him.

Naruto just stared at her a second before nodding his head. "They told me about living here and being your son till being forced to live in the orphanage." he said sounding sad.

Hitomi nodded lightly then sighed. "I guess I'll start from the beginning all I ask is you wait till I am done to ask your questions."

When she got a nod from the two she took a deep breath then started. "The attack of the Kyuubi was a foreseen event days before hand. It was making a straight shot to the village. In that time the fourth Hokage shut himself up in his office preparing for the beast while he gave control of the village to the third.

On the evening of the Kyuubi's attack the fourth Hokage exited his office and went straight to the hospital. There he found you Naruto-kun son of Kushina Uzumaki who had died minutes after your birth. He decided that you would be the container of the Kyuubi but what he never told anyone was that you were not, well not fully.

You see the problem is that all beings no matter they be man, demon or god they have four parts. The parts are the body, mind, the good half of the soul, and the bad half.

You see most containers can hold all four the problem is that two hold all four with the Kyuubi would be too much power and destroy the host no matter it be child or adult. So the fourth decided to split it the problem was that you were the only child that could be used then do to your birth but the Hokage came up with another idea.

The Hokage went out and found two other women who were near there birthing time. One was me the other was a traveling woman by the name of Zazie. The two of us were asked to do this for not only the betterment of the village but the world and after we found out about the death of Kushina and the fait of Naruto we agreed.

You see me, Kushina, and Zazie were childhood friend. Kushina and I were on the same team for years after she came here when her village was destroyed. Zazie we both meet on a mission and became best friends with.

The fourth told us that the seals he placed on us would only be able to make sure that the piece of the fox went into our babies but that it would not have the stability that Naruto's seal would have do to not actually having contact with the two of our children.

He told us that chances were that the children would be different. He said he was not sure of the exact changes but chances were that who ever got the mind would be unbelievable smart and have the most amazing chakra control. The one who go the body would be stronger then any one using chakra and the person would run more on instinct.

We asked him who was getting the bad part of the soul when he told us Naruto would get both halves. When we asked why he said to use that Naruto would need it and that with both halves it would give him an edge but also help in controlling the other two.

When that was said Zazie was furious saying that to give the boy control over her future daughter would be just wrong. To which the fourth said that Naruto could not control them to do something that they did not want to do with all their being that he could just help them control them selves more.

When the talking was done he placed the seal on Naruto then turned to us and said he could give us a choice of which we wanted. I took the mind and Zazie took the body. When the seal was placed and everything was in working order he left with you Naruto." she said finishing.

Hitomi looked from one to the other noticing their two very different reactions. Naruto sat there looking for with a scared look on his face. Then there was Hinata who was smiling wider then she had ever seen her smile. She decided to take out the problem of Naruto's scared look first.

"Naruto-kun what is wrong?" she asked.

Naruto looked up then started to speak. "Who knows about this?" he asked.

"As far as I know there was only me, Zazie, the third, and Jiraiya but it seems that Hiashi-kun knows now as well which mean there could be more. Why?" she asked in confusion.

Naruto looked at her and began to explain what he knew on containers and that if anyone one knew about Hinata that they might try something. Hitomi then explain that unless Hiashi willed it Hinata would never have to worry about because she is of the Hyuuga.

When Hitomi had calmed Naruto she turned to Hinata to see she was still smiling. "May I ask my dear daughter why this information as made you smile so much?"

Hinata just smiled and leaned lightly into Naruto. "It means that I and Naruto-kun are supposed to be together. We are drawn to one another and this just proves it." she said sighing lightly.

Hitomi could only smile at the look on the blond boys face at this. He looked like a tomato with a sunburn. Then she saw him calm and look away.

"What about Zazie and her daughter were are they?" asked Hinata.

Hitomi sighed at this. "Zazie left to her home and died a short time later in childbirth. Her daughter Zazie named after her is still there." she said.

"Where is her home?" asked Naruto in a straight tone.

Hitomi looked to Naruto and smiled. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to see her and make sure she is ok. That nothing has happened to her." Naruto said sounding determined.

Hitomi laughed at that. "I doubt anything has happened to her not with her mother there."

Hinata looked at her mother confused then spoke. "You said her mother was dead."

"The mother who gave birth to her died but Zazie's wife is still with her." Hitomi said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Wife? I'm confused." said Naruto.

"Zazie was an Amazon but not any Amazon. She was the wife to the Queen making their daughter Princess." said Hitomi.

Naruto's eyes widened at that then said the first thing that came to mind. "Oh shit."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Four days from Konoha in the forest**

Four women in black pants, shirts, and vests sat staring at a fire cooking meat. Three of these women looked almost identical all with olive skin and brown hair but it was the fourth that was totally different from what could be seen she was taller then the others with ghostly white hair and a dark brown complexion.

The fourth woman jerked up then stood looking at the sky. "He's coming."

One of the women, the one closet, looked to her leader and princess. "Who Zazie?"

The woman now known as Zazie looked down to the girl with a smile that showed her very sharp teeth and pure pitch black eye's. "My mate is coming to claim me." she said as she started to laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Hi guys I hope you like it. For those who are ready to kill me for Bang calm down because we all have problems sometime and I am just having issues I have tried rewriting it a few times and finally found something that works but I am still working on it and as for Old pain I am half way on that one. You know me reviews help me move and also I have a poll on my main page so vote. I know a lot of you with pick one for sure make sure to use the other to have a real pick please.**

**Evilfrog1**


	3. Mother and swords

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

It had been several minutes since the news that their third part was an Amazon princess and Hitomi had decided that it was time she talked to Naruto alone. "Hinata-chan will you do me a favor and go get your sister?" she asked.

Hinata nodded and stood. She walked to the door before turning back to Naruto and her mother. "Will you be ok by yourself Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto looked up to the purple eyed girl and smiled. "I will be fine Hinata-chan."

She nodded and walked to the door before opening it then exiting.

Hitomi turned to Naruto with a smile when the door closed. "What troubles you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed. "I do not know if I can do this."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I do not know if I can love her and to be able to keep two people who are far more powerful than me in check?" he said with a sad look.

Naruto saw the smile spread across Hitomi's face. "To answer the easier of the two first you must understand that you are the soul as Hinata is the brain and Zazie the body or heart. The brain and heart are always fighting one to do what is smart the other to do what is a feeling. The soul is what binds them together to come to a path that is better for the whole. You are that soul Naruto-kun. Hinata will go by what is the most intelligent while Zazie will go with instinct."

"How is it more intelligent to kill a family of three?" he asked her.

"What?" she said confused.

Naruto then told her what Hinata had told him about killing Ami and her family. Hitomi just sat there for a second then smiled. "She might have viewed it as the best way to get to you and to find retribution for what was done to you. Even the brain can act irrationally sometimes."

Naruto just stared at her for a minute then nodded. He didn't get it but he guessed that was the best that could be offered. "What about the loving her part? She seems to be in love with me so much how can I express something I have never remembered feeling?"

Hitomi stood and moved to right in front of him to the point that their knees were touching. "The kind of love you speck of Naruto-kun is new to everyone at the beginning. All we can do is try till we find that someone that makes our hearts feel like they are no longer ours. That they belong to another person and that without them you feel like half a person. Have you ever felt that?" she asked at the end.

Naruto thought then nodded. "Yes with Hinata when she was unsealed during her match. It felt like a piece of me was filling and my heart raced more than it had ever before."

"Then maybe you should try spending more time with Hinata. See if maybe you two are meant to be. The worst that could happen is you're not." Hitomi said with a smile.

"The problem is that I am a container and what happens to us is no secret. I would rather never know love then be forced to hurt her in dying or in some other way far worse." he said sounding serious.

"Do not worry about that my baby I have it all planned out. I have a gift for you." she said with a smile as she stroked his whiskered cheeks.

When she pulled her hand away she reached behind her back and pulled out a scroll. She opened it then laid it on the table next to them. When Naruto looked on the scroll he saw that there seemed to be two seals in it. One seal was a swirl much like the one he wore on most of his clothes, the Hokage seemed to always make sure he wore it, and then there was one that looked like a toad.

He watched as Hitomi smeared blood on both then placed her hands over them. There was a poof of smoke then after a second four objects came into view. Three of them seemed to be letters while the last things looked like a four foot black cane with what seemed a gold dragon winding around it.

Hitomi picked up the cane and handed it to Naruto. Naruto took it from her and stared at it wondering what the cane was for till Hitomi spoke up. "Grab on to it a few inches from the dragons tail and pull."

Naruto did as she asked. As he pulled he noticed the lower half of the cane move. When he looked towards his hand he saw two lines of what looked like red metal (the color of the blade will be red). After he could pull as far as he could go he felt the two parts pull away from each other. When he looked he saw two blades side by side. He held it in his hands for a moment till he slide his fingers and palm in different directions. There was a small click and the two blades separated.

Naruto held the two swords looking at the beautiful red color of the blades. He moved them side by side when he felt a jolt in his hands and dropped them. "It shocked me." he said out loud looking at the small disappearing burns on his palms.

Hitomi scuffed lightly looking at the swords then spoke. "They do not know who you are and do not know if you are worthy to wield them."

Naruto looked at her confused. "You are talking as if they are people not weapons."

Hitomi smiled at that. "These two blades are special Naruto-kun. These two have a partial mind of their own and only allowed those who it believes to be truly worth and special to wield them. In fact your mother was the first to be able to wield them since its very first wielder the very first Uzumaki. I do not know the whole story but I believe that your mother left a scroll to Zazie that explains its history so her wife or daughter should still have it."

Naruto looked down at the blades then sheathed them carefully. He began to stroke the outside of it lightly then said something that confused Hitomi. "I'm sorry I scared you. My name is Naruto and I hope to wield you one day like my mother did." He said while still stroking along the dragon on the sheath.

The sword started glow slightly then after a second it gave a lightly warm pulse then stopped. Hitomi looked at Naruto slightly shocked at the event that had just taken place. She had seen Kushina talk to her sword often as if it was a person but she had never seen it react in such a way.

Hitomi snapped out of it after a minute then spoke to Naruto. "If you noticed the blades are red it was this combined with your mothers red hair that she was given her name The Red Death. One of if not the most feared women on the planet even the Sanin feared her when she was in the mood to fight. When her village fell to Iwa during the last war she was the last the survivor. She was found after she had taken out the last battalion of Iwa ninja responsible for the destruction of her home and she did it all alone. She accomplished all this at the age of sixteen."

Naruto listened on with true joy in his heart. His mother was a ninja one that was well known and respected. Naruto looked to Hitomi with tears rolling down his face he then did something he had not done in a long time. He started a hug with someone. Rapping his arms around Hitomi's waist he cried thanking her for telling him this.

After a few moments of Naruto thanking her he sat up and smiled. Naruto was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Looking to it they saw it open and in stepped Hinata. "Naruto-kun, Kurenai-sensei is outside waiting for us. It seems that we are being summoned to the council meeting." She said then turning to her mother.

"Hanabi is in her room getting ready to see you. She will be here in a few moments." She said smiling.

Hitomi smiled at the news that her youngest daughter was getting ready to see her. She looked back to the table to see the three letters. Picking them up she then turned to Naruto and handed them out towards him. "These three letters are from the fourth Hokage they explain what may happen with you three. I ask that you do nothing with each other till you have read them which should be when all three of you are together."

Naruto reached out and took all three letters. He looked at them a moment then passed them to Hinata. "Will you please hold on to them Hinata? I am afraid I will lose them." To which Hinata nodded to and took the letters.

Hitomi stood and walked to her oldest daughter and hugged her. Hitomi then turned to Naruto with a smile. "Naruto wait outside while I talk to Hinata for a moment?" she said gesturing towards the door.

Naruto stood up and hugged Hitomi. "Thank you for everything Mother."

Naruto turned around and walked out the door holding his mothers sword in his hand. As he was shutting the door he heard Hitomi whisper. "I have always loved you."

**Inside the room with Hinata and Hitomi.**

Hitomi looked down at her daughter with a smile on her face. "Naruto told me about what you did to that Ami girl."

"Does he hate me for it?" she asked looking towards the ground.

Hitomi placed her hand under her daughters chin lifting her face so she was looking into the teary crest fallen eyes of her daughter. "I do not think Naruto-kun can really hate anyone my lovely and any person that can actually make him hate them would not be around for long."

Hitomi watched as her daughter began to smile lightly. That is when Hitomi took on a serious face. "How deep is your love for him Hinata-chan? What would you endure to be with him?"

Hinata looked at her mother and answered without even thinking about it. "I would die for him mother and endure anything for him."

Hitomi smiled at that then spoke as she stroked her daughters face. "You will not be the only girl he will be with Hinata-chan. I believe that Zazie will want him as well but I do not know. You must also know that he is the last Uzumaki and chances are if not for that reason then for the fact that he is a container he will be forced to have others. So my advice to you is to find those that truly wish to be with him and can love him no matter much like you. It is better for him to find people he can love and can love all of him rather than those forced on him."

Hinata looked at her mother for a second absorbing her words then nodded. "I will do as you have suggested mother. I believe that I should not be the only one to have him and he will need more than just me."

Hitomi then leaned down till she was eye to eye with Hinata and touched her forehead to her daughters. "Go slow with him my lovely. He is scared even though he trusts you. Now I have a gift for you." She said as she stood up straight.

Hinata watched as her mother brought her right and to her left eye. When she touched it her hand began to glow. After a moment she took her hand away and placed it over both of Hinata's eyes.

"What this is doing is correcting the blind spot of the Hyuuga clan. It will give you full three sixty vision as well as give you are farther view. I plan on giving it to your sister as well." She said removing her hand.

Hinata looked to her mother with a sad smile on her face. "Thank You, Mother."

There was a knock on the door. Hinata turned to open it when she felt arms in circle her neck from behind. "You must keep him safe my lovely but also allow him to fight for himself. Remember always that you are my sunny day even when it is raining." Hitomi said as she kissed her on the cheek then released her.

Hinata nodded and opened the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile outside the room.**

When the door was shut to the room he had just exited Naruto fell to his knees and cried. He held the sword that was his mothers to his chest and cried. He cried at this point for many reasons for the knowledge that his mother at least wanted and loved him, that he had something that belonged to her, and that not only when he was young did someone love him but someone now loved him. It was the first time that Naruto Uzumaki cried in joy.

After a few moments he heard someone clear their throats. When he looked up he saw Hinata's younger sister looking at him in worry. Naruto stood up and began to laugh lightly. "Sorry if I scared you. I was just having a good moment." He said smiling at her.

Hanabi Hyuuga watched as the boy wiped away his tears and just smiled at her. She was entranced by his smile. She had watched the boy many times trying to figure out what her older sister saw in him. It was not until this very second did she see it and in her opinion it was amazing.

"Are you ok? You've got some red on your face." He said as he walked up and touched her cheek.

Hanabi jumped back with a start touching the spot he touched. "I am fine I was just wondering if you were ok. Can I go in and see my mother now?" she said in a barely contained voice.

Naruto smiled at her. "I understand what it is like to wish to see ones mother more than anything and you get to." He said with a smile.

Naruto saw a small smile show on her face till it was wiped away by a sad face. "I am scared she will hate me for killing her." She said sounding ready to cry.

"Your mother will not hate you. In fact when she was told how she died she smiled and said at least it was for something truly important. Trust me I know what it is like to feel like that my mother died giving birth to me. Do not blame yourself she was proud to die for something as important as you living." Naruto said this as she walked up to her kneeled and hugged her.

After a moment Hanabi looked into Naruto's crystal blue eyes and asked a question. "Are you going to marry my sister?"

Naruto turned beet red at that and chuckled lightly. "I… I do not know what the future holds but I would like to try to date her first maybe."

"I hope you do because I would love to have you as my brother." She said blushing at him lightly.

"No matter what happens with your sister and I you can come see me if you need help. Just ask Hinata where I live…" he started.

"No that is ok I know where you live." She said blushing more.

Naruto just nodded at her slightly for a moment then chuckled lightly. "Of course you do. Let's see if they are done yet." He said as he knocked lightly on the door.

Naruto waited a few moments till the door opened. When the door opened Hinata walked out and shut it behind her. She turned to Naruto and Hanabi with a smile. "You can go in and see her Hanabi. Naruto-kun I am going to go change so meet me out front ok? Kurenai-sensei should be waiting in the front. Just go down this hall to the end take a left then the next two rights and you will be at the front door. If you get lost ask someone to help you." She said turning and walking towards the direction of her room.

It took a few minutes but eventually he found his way out of the large home. When he stepped out into the sunny day he saw Kurenai-san standing waiting by the gate. Naruto walked over to her with his sword in his left hand smiling. "Hello Kurenai-san. Hinata will be out momentarily she is just changing." Naruto said standing next to her.

Kurenai smiled at the blond ninja. "I understand Naruto. Did Hinata tell you that I am suppose to escort you two to the council meeting?" she asked him.

"Yes she told me about that do you know why?" he asked her slightly confused.

"I believe it is about what happen at the prelims earlier." She said not sounding a hundred percent certain.

Naruto just nodded his head for a moment till he thought back then smiled. "So who are me and Hinata facing in the finals?" he asked excitedly.

Kurenai just looked at Naruto for a moment then sighed. "Hinata will be fighting Sabaku no Gaara and you…" she started till Naruto sputtered.

"She has to fight him of all people." Naruto said in a worried tone.

"You must believe in her Naruto. She is strong and with you there she cannot lose." Kurenai said in a supportive tone.

Naruto looked up at the red eyed woman in front of her and nodded. "How long do we have until the finals?"

Kurenai looked at him for a moment then spoke. "They were going to be a month away but with the events that have taken place during the exam so far they have pushed it back to three months."

Naruto nodded at her understanding that with the fact that Orochimaru's appearance in the forest of death and the weird seal the appeared on Sasuke after the fight. Having someone as dangerous as Orochimaru the greatest traitor to Konoha in nearly sixty years make it into the village without being noticed till he wanted to was a huge blow to the villages ninja but also a warning of sorts of things to come.

"I was about to tell you who your opponent was till you interrupted." She said chuckling lightly.

"I am sorry for interrupting you Kurenai-san." He said giving a light bow.

Kurenai smiled softly at the bow that Naruto gave her. She had watched the boy for many years as she was one of Hinata's guardians through most of her academy years after the sealing. She had watched as the boy made a fool of himself and played pranks on the village. This she knew to be an act as she would watch as he trained or sat outside by active training grounds and watched other ninja train. "You Naruto will be facing Sasuke Uchiha in the first match."

Naruto just stood there with a shocked look on his face. He was going to fight Sasuke something he had wanted for a long time. He was going to show the entire village he was not the dead last anymore. He would show his village that he was greater than the pompous spoiled Uchiha.

Before Naruto could say anymore the two heard a door open and close. Turning around Naruto saw something that made him want to pass out right then and there. Walking towards the two was a totally different Hinata Hyuuga. She different with not only the clothes she wore but also the aura that surrounded her.

She stalked up to the two as if she were an animal on the hunt. As Naruto watched her get closer he could not stop himself from looking at her. She wore a pair of pair of skin tight black pants that hugged the curves of her hips and thighs that were once hidden. Her shirt, now not being covered by her always present jacket, was a dark red it was long sleeved and barely covered her stomach. It was hard for the young ninja not to stare at the girls breasts till something caught his attention. What he found it to be was a blue swirl that was placed right over where her heart was. He looked on to see she was wearing gloves that left the back of the hand exposed while coving the fingers and palm. As he looked up further to her face he could see the smiled spread across it and that her beautiful purple eyes were focused on nothing but him.

"So how do I look Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked making a smile twirl for show.

Naruto gulped and stared at her for a second before answering. "You look beautiful Hinata." He said.

Hinata's smile grew wider at the compliment by her one and only. She then turned to see the smile of her sensei. "I am ready to go when you are sensei." She said smiling at the red eyed woman.

As they made their way to the Hokage tower Hinata could do nothing but smile. She could see from the corner of her eye of her Naruto kept staring at her. He kept looking then turning away with a blush then repeating the same thing over and over.

When they had nearly reached the tower they were stopped by the sight of Sakura Haruno standing by the steps up to the council's room. As they neared she turned towards them with a smile. She walked up to them or more specifically to Naruto. When she stood in front of him she began to talk. "Hey Naruto I just got out of the council room. They were asking questions about what happened in the forest then I was allowed to leave. I was thinking that after you are done with this we can go get some ramen and talk about your match with Sasuke in the finals." She said smiling.

Naruto just looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Sorry Sakura I was thinking that after this I would spend some time with Hinata-chan."

Sakura looked at him funny for a second. She had never heard him say her name without the chan on it and also was wondering when Hinata got a chan on hers. There was also the fact that he had turned down time with her. "I am sure Hinata will understand plus she has to start training to fight that scary sand guy with the gourd." She said looking over to the girl in question.

Hinata just scuffed at her for a moment. "No I want to spend time with Naruto-kun plus there is three months to train."

"Well maybe I need to talk to him alone about something important." She said sounding slightly angry.

Hinata just looked at her for a moment then spoke out. "I know what you want to say to him and the answer is no." she said in an angry voice of her own.

"I don't remember your name being Naruto. He can answer for himself." She said turning towards the now confused blond.

"What is it that you are asking me Sakura?" he said.

"I was thinking that it would be a good idea if you gave up your match to Sasuke-kun. He is the only one of us that really has a chance at becoming a chunin. So I think you should give up so he does not have to waist his chakra on you when he can use it on something more important. " She said smiling.

Naruto just looked at her for a moment in shock he could not believe that she was asking him to give up and hand the match to Sasuke. "No Sakura I will not give up the match."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "I am glad you agree Naruto. Sasuke needs to get stronger so he can protect me better like… WHAT?" She said spinning around to face the blond ninja.

Naruto sighed. "I am not giving the match to him Sakura. I plan to fight him with everything I have so when I beat him everyone will know my strength."

Sakura stared at him for a moment then started to laugh. "You can't beat him you idiot he was rookie of the year and he's an Uchiha."

Naruto just looked at her for a moment then shook his head. Turning away he started to walk to the steps when he stopped. "That means nothing to me Sakura. The Uchiha's lost just as many people being ninja as any clan. Then the fact that he was rookie of the year means nothing now. We are ninja not children in school. Our lives are on the line now we get no more blunted Kunai or a teacher who tells to stop in a fight. Maybe when you learn this you will become a true ninja and not some little girl pretending to be one to win some boys attention."

Naruto began to walk up the stairs when he heard a scuffing noise from the pink haired girl. "You are nothing Naruto. You were born from nothing and will live as a nothing. When you die no one will care just like your parents did not about you." She said as he heard her turn away.

As Naruto took a deep breath he made his way up the stairs being closely followed by Hinata and Kurenai. When they reached the top Naruto felt a pair of arms encircle is neck from behind. He turned his head to see the dark purple of Hinata's eyes staring back at him. "You are strong Naruto-kun more than either her or the Uchiha will ever be. And know that I have cared for you always and will continue to do so for all time." She said finishing by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto turned to face forward with a smile and bent his head forward to kiss Hinata's hand. "Thanks Hinata-chan."

Hinata could not stop the blush or grin from spreading on her face. She was taking the steps albeit slower then she wanted but it was moving. Over her shoulder she looked to the retreating back of Sakura Haruno with a small smile on her face already making plans for every time she hit him or made him feel bad.

As they made it to a set of large doors Naruto stopped. He looked at them for a second before turning around to face the two women. "Thank you for the escort Kurenai-san but I believe that I and Hinata have to do this alone." He said with a smiled.

Kurenai smiled then nodded to the two. "Good luck to both of you. Hinata I would like to talk to you tomorrow just come by my place around noon." She said.

Hinata walked over to the side of Naruto. "Ok sensei I will see you then."

With that the two genin turned around and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened. The two walked in to see a large table in the center of the room with what looked like a little more than twenty-five people sitting around the table. Naruto noted that the old man was sitting at the head of the table on the other side of the room.

As the two entered into the room Naruto felt Hinata place her hand in his. Naruto looked over to her with a smile that made him do the same. As he turned his head back to the room he saw many people look at their joined hands most with an expression of disgust.

"Hyuuga-sama wouldn't you feel more comfortable over by your father?" asked someone that looked like a civilian.

Naruto made to let go over her hand when he felt hers tighten. "I am fine where I am Thank you." She said more to the room then the person who asked.

Naruto looked at Hinata for a second to see the determination that was being thrown off her in waves. He could not help but to feel happy she was staying by him.

"Naruto and Hinata, we have called you both here to ask you about the events that happened in the forest of death and the event between you two at the prelims." The Hokage said.

The two nodded and waited to be questioned. The Hokage then proceeded to question Naruto about what had happened to him when his team encountered Orochimaru in the forest. To the shock of many he told a very detailed recollection of the talk they had with the traitor as well as the battle that ensued.

When he finished with the tale many people started to ask question and even more calling him a liar. After a moment of people arguing someone stood and pounded the table. All talking stopped and heads turned to the person to see that it was the Hokage. "If you have a question then please raise your hand and as for those of you who are calling him a liar we have heard the tale told by Sakura Haruno and it checks out nearly perfect. So until we can hear the side of Sasuke Uchiha's story then we must believe it is all fact." He said in a commanding voice.

After a few seconds hands began to rise and the Hokage began to point and listen to each question then he listen to Naruto's answer. After a few minutes of this all the hand were down save one. "Yes Danzo-san?" asked the aged Hokage.

Naruto watched as the aged man stood and turned towards him giving Naruto a good few of man. He stood a few inches shy of six feet with messy black hair and a wrinkled old face. On said face were bandages covering his right eye and a small X shaped scar on his chin. Looking towards what body he could see Naruto noticed that he had what was either a missing right arm or that he just kept it close to his body.

"Haruno-san stated that the boy used a weird red chakra when he was combating Orochimaru. What I want to know is how long he has been using it?" The one eyed man asked.

There were murmurs throughout the room. "It does not matter how long it has happened Danzo-san." The old Hokage stated.

"I believe that if it has a direct influence on the safety of our village it does." The one eyed man retorted.

"We are in no need of that information. As it stands you are treading on thin ice saying anything about it in the company of Hinata-san." The Hokage stated.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The one eyed man said as he took his seat.

"Now Hinata-san I would like to ask you what happened today during your match against your cousin Neji." The old man stated.

"To be honest Hokage-sama I do not know what happened." Hinata said.

More murmurs broke out in the room. People talked of a new level to the Byakugan or that it could be a whole new bloodline. Before the murmurs could grow too loud the aged Hokage spoke up. "So you have no idea why it happened or what caused it?" he asked.

"No not at all." She said with a straight face.

"Then you two are dismissed but I would like to talk to you both after this is done so if you would please head to my office and wait." He said with a small smile.

The two nodded and made to turn around when a voice rang out in the room. "What about his match with Uchiha-sama?"

The two turned to look at the person who had spoke to see a woman with pink hair sitting on the left side of the table in the middle. "What about his match with Sasuke-san, Lady Haruno?" asked the aged Hokage.

"Uchiha-sama should not have to waste his chakra on that boy when he should being saving it for with the Hyuuga loses her match against the sand wielder." She said.

There was a moment of silence in the room till more murmurs broke out. Then shouts began to follow it. Many began to call for the boy to surrender other for him to be forced out of the finals. After only a half a minute of this there was a loud slamming noise. Everyone in the room turned to the sound to see the door to the council room was broken. Looking to the two closest to the door they say the glowing purple eyes of Hinata Hyuuga as she stared at all the people in the room. "Why do you believe him to be a waste for the Uchiha to fight? You all know nothing about him. I would bet anything in the world that in a fight between the two Naruto would bet that bastard bar none." She said in a loud angry voice.

There were a few scuffs and chuckles then one person began to laugh. Looking to the person Hinata saw that it was Lady Haruno who was laughing. She made to take a step towards the pink haired woman when she felt the hand she was holding tighten. She looked over to Naruto to see him shaking his head and smiling. He then stepped forward. "You have something to say." He asked.

The laughing stopped at the older Sakura look alike spoke. "My daughter says that you are no match for anyone that even an academy student could beat you." She said with a smile.

"Yet I see myself in the finals and you daughter no were near them." He said with only to hear the chuckle of Hinata beside him.

The smile on the face of the woman vanished as if by magic. "You won by a fluke and everyone knows it. If it was not for your last minute flatulence the match would have went to the better ninja."

"A fluke to one person is luck to another but what you fail to see that flukes happen all the time ask any ninja. Sometimes it is dumb luck that you survive a mission that you should have died on." He said receiving a nodded from many of the clan heads.

"This is beside the point you should give up so Uchiha-sama can move up in rank." The pink haired woman said.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"He is an Uchiha and should be shown the proper respect by someone of lower stature it is not like you will win any ways." She stated.

"I asked you why and you gave me a name. A name means nothing on the field of battle. Do you think enemy ninja care what your name is when they are trying to kill you? No and further more you do not know what I can do. We have been out of the academy for some time and still have months before our fight so you have no idea what I have learnt or will learn." Naruto said staring at the woman.

Lady Haruno made to retort when the Hokage spoke up. "Unless Naruto-san decides of his own free will that he will give the match to Sasuke the fight stays as planned."

Lady Haruno huffed then seated herself. "Now if that is all I would like to continue on with our business." He said nodding to Naruto and Hinata to which the two turned and exited the room.

****

**Minutes later in the Hokage's office.**

Naruto sat in a small couch off to the side of the door in the Hokage's office. Next to him sat Hinata with her arm tangled with his and her head resting on his should. They had been sitting like this for nearly five minutes and it was some of the best minutes of Naruto's life. He had never been this close to anyone for more than a few seconds as far back as he can remember.

Naruto leaned his head down lightly placing his head on top of hers. After a few seconds he heard a small sound come from Hinata. He moved his head and looked at her to see a small tear roll down her face. "Are you ok Hinata-chan?" he asked in a worried tone.

Hinata Hyuuga looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. For a few seconds she looked at him then raised her hand to his check and stroked it lightly. "This is the greatest day in my life." She said smiling.

"Why is this the greatest day?" he asked her.

Her smile widened and she leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly. When she pulled back to see the blushing face of the boy she answered. "Because silly I am here with you and allowed to love you."

Naruto just looked at her for a moment then smiled. As he looked at her he noticed that she began to move closer to him. He felt the heat return to his face as she moved even closer. Then without warning an image flash before his eyes. He threw his hands out and caught Hinata at her shoulders before she could make the last few inches to kiss him.

Hinata opened her eyes and stared into the eyes of the boy she loved. As she looked into them for a moment she saw something flash through them it was fear. He was scared of what she was not sure but it seemed that her actions frightened him. "What is wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto removed his hands from her shoulders and turned away. "Nothing is wrong Hinata-chan."

After a second he turned back to face her with a huge grin on his face. "I am fine it is just that I was told not to kiss you till I have a talk with your father remember. I promised."

Hinata looked at him for a moment. She knew there was more to it than that. He was scared of her over something and she had to find out. "That is not all Naruto-kun there is something else but I will not push you to tell. I just hope that you will trust me enough to." She said with a sad look.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak when the door to the office opened once more. The two turned to see the Hokage had entered. Standing the two moved to in front of the desk on the far side of the room. After a few moments the old Hokage made his way around the desk and sat in his seat.

The Hokage then proceeded to pull out his pip and light it. After a few moments of puffing on it the old man looked up at the two and smiled. "You were very smart not explaining to them what you did in the prelims Hinata-san." Said the Hokage

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Hinata said.

He then turned to Naruto with a said smile. "I see that you have your mother's swords."

Naruto looked down to the walking stick in his hands and smiled as he rubbed the golden dragon. "Yes mother Hitomi gave it to me." He said with a smile.

The old Hokage could not stop the grin from showing on his face. "So she took my advice on the shadow clone idea."

The two genin looked at him a moment with slight shock. "You were the one that gave her the idea for the clone?" asked Hinata.

"Yes I did. She came to me and asked for my help to find a way to keep her knowledge alive to tell you both everything in case she passed on before she could." He said in a roundabout way.

The two genin nodded for a moment. "So you know all about the sealing and the two other parts of the Kyuubi being sealed in others?" asked Naruto.

The old man took a deep puff of his pipe before speaking. "Yes I did. The fourth told me about his fear that do to the full strength of the Kyuubi that unlike its brothers and sisters it would have a physical form. His true fear was that if he put all the parts in one being that either the seal would not hold or that person would be taken over by the fox. So he came up with a plan and as you can see it worked."

Naruto nodded for a second before looking back up at the wise Hokage. "I need your permission to venture out to Zazie old man."

The old Hokage stared at the young blond for a moment. "Why do you need to see her?" he asked curiously.

Naruto sighed and was about to answer but was cut off by Hinata. "We need to see her Hokage-sama because of the letters we received from my mother from the Fourth but even more so to see that she is alright."

Naruto looked over to Hinata and smiled. Hinata smiled back then grabbed his hand squeezing it tight. The Hokage looked at them for a moment then smiled. "Do you not think it would be better to do this after the chunin exams? You have three months to train till then and from the looks of the opponents you will need all that time."

"Seeing her is more important than the exams are to me Jiji-san. Finding her could help me and Hinata understand our selves better and I need to make sure she is being treated better than me. If you truly feel we need training then assign a sensei that can help us while we're looking for her."

The Hokage looked at the two for a moment contemplating what he could do when an idea hit him. "I will allow you two to go to see Zazie on the condition that you both spend at least two weeks training here first. If you can do that I will allow you to go with two Jonins of my choosing. Do we have a deal?" he asked.

The two nodded to the older man with a smile. "Good then I believe I can find you two worth jonins in that time as well as someone to train you Naruto for the next two weeks."

"Wait won't Kakashi be teaching me sense he is my sensei?" Naruto asked confused.

The Hokage blow out a long stream of smoke then answered. "Kakashi has decided that Sasuke needs the training and has taken him off to train alone."

Naruto just stared at the aged man in front of him for a moment then spoke in a sad voice."I…I see in that case I think I need to be switched to another team Hokage-sama."

The old man felt a knife in his heart for the sound in the boy's voice. "Naruto I am sure there is…" he stared but was interrupted.

"No I need to be moved to an actual team Jiji cause what team seven is the farthest thing from it. I cannot do this for long Jiji. I believe that once I became a ninja I would be treated much better but that is not the case. If you decide not to switch me off that team I will retire from being a ninja." Naruto said.

When this was spoken the room was quieter then it had been with someone in it in nearly fourteen years.


End file.
